


The Trip to Jerusalem

by Neftzer_nettlestonenell



Series: A True Outlaw Story [1]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Comedy, Flash Fic, Gen, Happiness through Allan-centric Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neftzer_nettlestonenell/pseuds/Neftzer_nettlestonenell
Summary: Allan A Dale celebrates 'the day after Market Day' at the Trip.





	The Trip to Jerusalem

"Hullo, Pet. Wot brings a girl like you to a place like this?  _Pretty_  girl like you. Made a little summat at Market yesterday? Coin or two to rub together in your purse?

No doubt, as the angel you are, on your way to take it home to the village for mum and dad, yeah? P'raps your wee brothers and sisters, ease their way with a bit of Nottingham meat and cheese?

Naw! Let me spot you that. Barkeep here's a personal friend of mine, have him put it on me tab.

You'll know me for Allan, at your service, anywhere within the East Midlands. Occasionally to lands exotic and mystical beyond...Portsmouth, and as far as the Holy Land. Not much for travel stories? No worries, never saw a face tender as yours going there or comin' back.

Say, fancy a bit of sport to pass the time waiting on your stew? Perfectly suitable sport for a girl such as yourself. Wot did you say you sold in your stall on Market Day? Nettlestone dyes? Give us a look-not a spot or imperfection on those hands-fingers like lace-makers', those, delicate as a lady's. Soft as a sheep's teat.

Three cups and a pea. Entirely domestic objects found in a kitchen, wholesome for one such as yourself, at the tavern for sustenance only, p'raps a bit of proper company, an honest bloke, with purest intention.

Keep your eye on the pea, now, Pet. Concentration is all. Don't be distracted by my noble profile. Ah! Caught you at it, caught you sneaking a peek!"

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later, not even her backside was visible as the door out of the Trip swung closed.

"Blimey, George," he said, somewhat breathless, "took me for all I've got, she did."

George registered mild surprise. This was certainly not the norm. "Every last crown, then?" The meaty barkeep leaned on the bar and asked in a low, knowing voice, "D'ya get 'er name?"

"Not a whisper of it," Allan A Dale replied, forehead in his hand as though he felt a slight headache coming on. "Said she sold Nettlestone dyes. Bit too clever for a mere village girl, though."

George sighed, and proposed the toast, pouring some for himself into a tankard, which he raised in salute. "To the day after Market Day!"

"Aye," Allan A Dale added to it. "Every day's better at the Trip. Here, Here!" He raised his pint, "'Til next week!"

"'Til next week!" George echoed, heartily, hoping Allan did not intend to stay away for quite that long.

**...the end...**


End file.
